


без названия

by mercury_emissions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Some Humor, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_emissions/pseuds/mercury_emissions
Summary: соулмейт-ау, где истинная пара саске раздражающая сакура. или не совсем раздражающая?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено

У него, честное слово, была стальная выдержка. И её ничем нельзя было поколебать. По крайне мере, до этого момента Саске был в этом уверен на все сто.

Все-таки, не сдержался. Все-таки, сорвался на крик. Боль была оглушающей, она, казалась, циркулировала вместо крови, гоняя туда-сюда, и её невозможно было поймать, обезоружить и подождать, пока она прекратит действовать. Боль в правой руке была сродни расщеплении внутренних органов, хотя Саске не представлял, какой она бывает на самом деле. Но вот жгло её заживо и в этом Саске был непреклонен.

На крик прибежал сосед по койке, выпучил глаза и долго таращился, пока Саске не рявкнул на него что-то забористое и особенно колкое. Боль нужно было выместить, а о выдержки он тогда и думать забыл.

— Чо орешь, как недорезанный?! — насупился Наруто, но услыхав очередную порцию мата в свой адрес, решил, что все ещё хуже, чем он думал. — Плохо прям, да? Потерпи, сейчас пройдёт.

Легко сказать. Для Саске тогда потерпеть было непосильной задачей, и он вообще ни в какую не кумекал, что у него с рукой. Наруто, видно, все понял, поэтому молча ждал, развалившись за компом. Ещё шутить умудрялся, придурок.

— Прикинь, я тут такое выкинул на сопромате, мне Анко-сан потом говорит, чтоб я ей зачетку дал. Мол, автоматом пойду. А я ищу её в сумке, а она у меня, оказывается, вот тут, — Наруто выдвинул тумбочку и для наглядности вытащил оттуда ворох тетрадей. — Короче, обломалось. И все из-за отсутствия чертовой книжки.

По правде говоря, Саске было глубоко наплевать, что у него с зачеткой. На данный момент его тревожила только левая конечность и невыносимая боль. Внезапно все прекратилось также резко, как и началось. Боль исчезла, от неё даже следа не осталось. Саске с удивлением посмотрел на изгиб локтя, на котором, словно острым лезвием, вывели замысловатыми закорючками слащавую фразу.

— Ну, что там написано? — заёрзал Наруто и вскочил, склонившись над головой. — Ого, да тут целая поэма.

— Отвали, — устало огрызнулся Саске, пихнув соседа в бок.

— Да ну чо ты, дай посмотрю, интересно же.

Поэмой оказалась чья-та длинная фраза из серии девчачьих признаний в любви. Ничего нового. Саске лишь скользь взглянул, да так и перекорежило.

— Ты знаешь, кто это может быть? — Саске с удивлением обнаружил, что сосед стоит все ещё рядом и даже не думает отлипать.

— Нет.

***

 

Наличие соулмейта не означало, что твой истинный спутник окажется вот прям здесь и сейчас сию же секунду. Некоторых людей разрывали тысяча километров, они оставались на своих местах и не особо торопились к воссоединению. Примерно такого плана решил придерживаться Саске, раскатав рукава длинной рубашки. Футболки и майки носить он себе строго-настрого запретил. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел метку. Во век потом не отвертишься.

Кафедру по мере продвижения начало пары постепенно заполняли студенты. Саске ворвался одним из последних, и простор выбора места сократился до одного единственного. И естественно, благодаря некоторым людям.

— Эй, добе, сюда рули, — замахал рукой Наруто в свою сторону. — Мы с Сакурой-чан тебе места припасли.

Очень хотелось как-нибудь отвертеться или, ещё лучше, провалиться сквозь землю. Увы, ни тому, ни другому было не суждено сбыться. Саске разом помрачнел и поплёлся откуда звали.

— Привет, Саске-кун, — просияла Сакура, продвигаясь на скамье подальше и тем самым освобождая ещё больше места.

Оставив Сакуру как обычно без благодарностей, Саске плюхнулся на место и сунулся в рюкзак, выуживаю конспекты и отыскивая шариковую ручку. Ручки не нашлось, зато был обгрызанный карандаш без грифеля. Отличное начало дня.

— Саске-кун, если тебе нужна ручка, то вот, — заботливо предложила Сакура, протягивая ручку.

Может, он бы и помялся ещё — брать, аль не брать? — но вошёл препод и все разговорчики моментально стихли. Саске без благодарностей забрал предложенное и принялся слушать лекцию, старательно делая вид, будто ничего другого не существует.

Все шло по плану, пока на раскрытой тетрадке не оказалась чья-та записка. Саске покосился в сторону, где сидели Наруто с Сакурой, и наткнулась на взгляд последней.

«Наруто мне рассказал, что у тебя появилась метка. Кто это, Саске-кун?».

Ладонь инстинктивно сжалась в кулак, смяв ничем неповинную бумагу, и Саске с каменным выражением на лице выбросил её под ноги студентов соседней парты. Больше Саске никуда не смотрел. На перерыве ему отделаться все же не дали, пристав с расспросами. Саске не ждал другой реакции, и все-таки — видимо, на что-то он все же надеялся, иначе бы не распалялся ещё больше. Куда больше-то?

— Саске-кун, — сказала Сакура, пока Наруто трепался рядом с Кибой. — Мы можем отойти?

Первым делом Саске посмотрел на Наруто, но от него помощи ждать не приходилось. Особенно, когда дело казалось Сакуры. Затем он посмотрел на наручную часы и, не удержавшись, скривился — сказать, что у него не хватит времени на обед, не получится. Оставался вариант с грубым отказом, но посмотрев в лицо однокурсницы, которая глядела на него с щенячьей преданностью, Саске с тяжёлым вздохом отмёл и его.

— Только побыстрей, — предупредил он.

Сакура просияла и тот час же яростно закивала.

— Но, Саске-кун, давай отойдём подальше.

Пожав плечами, Саске дал себя утащить в сторону кладовой. На кой-черт ей было его сюда тащить, ему было невдомек, но изнутри нарастало привычное раздражение на глупую девчонку. И зачем она только привязалась на его голову?

— Я хотела сказать это тебе ещё утром, но ты… ты казался таким расстроенным, что я не стала тревожить тебя.

— А сейчас, видимо, решила, что уже не расстроен, — подытожил Саске, впрочем, даже не стараясь задеть посильнее. Это выходило само собой.

— Нет, — внезапно с твёрдостью отрезала Сакура. — Тебя можно вечность прождать, и даже этого не хватит, чтобы разгладить твою извечную хмурость и недовольство.

— Ближе к делу, — нахмурился Саске — слова однокурсницы прицельно воткнулись в правду и ущемили собственное самолюбие.

— А если к делу, то вот, — Сакура закатала правый рукав толстовки и показала свою метку. Очень свежую и ярко красную метку, надо сказать. — Читай.

«Как ты меня раздражаешь».

Эмоции под контроль не шли ни в какую. Брови поползли вверх, затем, наоборот, вниз. Саске захотелось глупо зажмуриться и протереть глаза до скрипа. Пожалуй, даже попросить ущипнуть себя.

— Что будем делать? — деловито осведомилась Сакура, пока Саске ещё приходил в себя после потрясения.

В тесной кладовке в свете тусклой лампы можно было разглядеть, если постараться, летающие пылинки. А об вон ту швабру в прошлом году споткнулся…

— Что?..

И тут Саске прошибло. Кажется, только-только начал приходить в себя и осознавать, что все происходит именно с ним, а не с мальчиком из соседнего двора.

— Когда у тебя появилась надпись?

— Вчера, — ответила Сакура, раскатав рукав на место.

Эта была она. Ошибиться было невозможно, по крайне мере, Саске храбро решил не пасовать перед очевидным. Глупо пытаться отделаться от очевидного. Взгляд сам собой переместился с чужого рукава на лицо. С Сакурой Саске учился ещё в школе. Во втором году старшей школы Сакура перевелась к ним и сразу же пополнила число его фан-клуба. Впрочем, не только фан-клуба. Она ходила вместе с ним в кружок радиоэлектроники, и даже, насколько помнится, получила второе место за состряпанный вертолёт.

К сожалению, на этом воспоминания не оканчивались. Напротив, они только начинались. Сакура в какой-то момент завербовала Наруто, и вот они уже втроем каким-то образом оказываются в кафешке напротив станции Когенавы. Затем она поступила в тот же университет, что и он, в тот же факультет, в который метил он. В общем, действительно назойливая и упёртая девчонка. Саске только удивлялся — в какой момент он смирился с наличием её присутствия у себя в жизни?

— Мороженым хотя бы угостишь?

— В январе? — с сомнением уточнил Саске, прерывая поток мыслей.

— Я не прихотлива, — пожала плечами Сакура.

Краешек губ пополз вверх. Саске прислушался к себе и понял, что уже не хочет придушить раздражающую Сакуру. Не то ещё не отошёл от шока, не то и в самом деле больше не раздражает.

— Пошли, — фыркнул Саске, вылетев из помещения первым.

Боялся, наверное, передумать. В душе он был очень нерешительным, и только с виду казался равнодушной глыбой. Так Наруто говорил. Так он, отчасти, и сам думал.


End file.
